


A gift

by Alexandra_dAutriche



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers (TV), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Art, Christmas Eve, Digital Art, F/M, Gift Giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28312518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandra_dAutriche/pseuds/Alexandra_dAutriche
Summary: A gift for all the people who have engaged in the jdronica tag.Merry Christmas!
Relationships: Jason "J. D." Dean & Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11





	A gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaydronicuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydronicuh/gifts), [Kat_is_a_kit_kat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_is_a_kit_kat/gifts), [deeplyshallow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeplyshallow/gifts), [chxrryb0mb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxrryb0mb/gifts), [GlassGeorgeGlass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassGeorgeGlass/gifts).



> This is not a fanfic, it's a gift. I should have probably uploaded a couple of other fanfics though, so I hope to not disappoint from that part.
> 
> Even so, please stay if you are a common visitor/active user of the Jason "JD" Dean/Veronica Sawyer tag. I hope to thank you.

  
Hey! So I am guessing you already read the notes. This is not a fanfic, it's a written present. Just making that clear. I am guessing this is being uploaded the 24th? As to not interrupt with any one's party the 25th, or so it is easily found once you log tomorrow.

**For the ones who this is not addressed to**

This message is for all the active visitors of the JD x Veronica tag who are not mentioned as receivers of this gift. The gift is also for you, I just can't put every single name sorry!

Thank you. Thank you to anyone who has posted their marvelous work on this tag. Thank you to everyone who has left encouragement comments on the others works. Thank you even to those who leave kudos or just raise the views count up.

This "place" has meant a lot to me these past few years, and I know it wouldn't be here without you. Clearly not without the wonderful people who share glimpses of their imagination through the written format. Not without the amazing ones who encourage the writer with their words and support. All of you keep this place at float and I could not be more greatful for that, so thank you.

Merry Christmas!

**For the ones who this is addressed to**

Now this is the really exciting part! I've been waiting for this moment for a while now, I couldn't hold my excitement so I left a couple of hints to some of you (did you catch them?)

I'm not sure if I should present myself? I've talked to some of you before, but I don't know if all know me- I'm Alex! Uhm- I have left comments on plenty of your works, all of them with the jdronica tag! I well- I guess you could say I'm a fan of the works? Though I'm a friend for some of you.

I hope to give you a gift this holiday to really thank you. Thank you for participating and posting in the tag and for subsequently making this year a little bit brighter, at least for me. It's really hard to express how much it means, all of it, so I'd hope a gift could express my gratitude.

Scroll down to find your name and receive your gift♡

_For coratheduck_

Starting with a friend, yay! So, we talk regularly so I would love to actually to say my thank yous in a conversation. Even so, I'll still say a couple of things here. 

I think it might be no surprise that I have enjoyed your company all this while. Honestly, finding a person who is so passionate about something (specially something so unpopular) with almost the same force that I do for jdronica (almost, there's no other passion that can compare) is absolutely refreshing. I have loved to see your views on the Heathers Reboot, a brand new look on something that has such a widely accepted negative view, and so I enjoy to talk with you about it. More so, I have also loved to talk about jdronica with you, and of course, have enjoyed your works here.

Due to your love for the reboot, I have guessed this is the best possible gift!

Merry Christmas♡

[You and me against the world ](https://alexandra-dautriche.tumblr.com/post/638467832605212672/you-and-me-against-the-world)

_For Kat_is_a_kit_kat_

Hey! Gosh, it's been a while since we talked. Sorry for not contacting, the things got awkward when I didn't get the notifications and felt bad for not answering- I'm sorry. And also thank you! For the helping hand you gave me at the beginning of the year, I really enjoyed all the time we spent together, great times to be honest. And now talking about the fic. It is REALLY angsty, and I love it. It has its own flavor to it. I have enjoyed going through it, the gloomy atmosphere being quite a taste. The plot line is also interesting, but by far the highlight is the character conflict. They are all so morally grey, remind me a lo of the movie. They all have so much yo go through, and the way you portray that is quite unique, I enjoy it. I really am looking foward to how it will go.

Since before the new version I wanted to draw this scene. It's honestly the staple of the work.

Merry Christmas♡

[Forgiven](https://alexandra-dautriche.tumblr.com/post/638467897488982016/forgiven-a-gift-for-kat)

_For deeplyshallow_

Well hello there! You are like- the person I've least talked to, hah. Even so, I really needed to thank you. Your work is completely and utterly amazing. I think I've said it various times, but your signature work here is really something I'm not used to. Even so, you've managed to get me hooked, and it's absolutely amazing. Veronica's mind is by far the most interesting, but the current plot that mirrors the canon is also something to admire. I also have to thank you for the comfort the other day, I really needed it. Your work has so many cute little things, like the bingo and the set schedule, that make it pop out and be something really unique and special. So thank you!

This was made quite early in your writing process. I hope it doesn't look too lacking though.

Merry Christmas♡

[The deadliest game ](https://alexandra-dautriche.tumblr.com/post/638467963089977344/the-deadliest-game)

_For chxrryb0mb_

Hi- uhm, I realize you may not want a gift from my part, and I totally understand! I just couldn't help myself. Your works do mean a lot to me (like, a lot), and I'd hope to thank you for it. Tell me if the gift is unpleasant for you. I can remove this section or do a different gift! Again, thank you and sorry.

This is for a work that has been deleted. I did it before that. I hope you still enjoy it though.

Merry Christmas♡

[Fake your death ](https://alexandra-dautriche.tumblr.com/post/638468166799015936/fake-your-death)

_For GlassGeorgeGlass_

Yoooo! I'm honestly excited for this one. You are like- my super idol here? I guess. I really wanted to give you a gift since a while, I just didn't know what. If you remember me, I think you might just know how much I enjoy your series. It really has been one of the highlights of the year, many of us can agree. I cannot put into words how much your work means, how absolutely amazing it is. You are so skilled at this, it's honestly admirable in so many levels. I also enjoy to read from someone who likes the couple almost as much as I do. It's really hard to just- say how much I absolutely adore your work. It has really lifted me up in bad times, has led me into a roller-coaster of emotions, has gave me something to look foward to so much. AND THE POP CULTURE REFERENCES ARE AMAZING. There's a myriad of things to thank you for to be honest. Thank you.

The ending scene for the first climax. Since I read it I knew I had to recreat it. Enjoy!

Merry Christmas♡

[Zuzu's petals ](https://alexandra-dautriche.tumblr.com/post/638468228797038592/zuzus-petals)

**Thank you**

I think that would be it! Again, really thank you for each and every one who has contributed to this community. It might seem exaggerated, but it does mean the world to me. Every bit. This tag, all the works, all the people, it all builds up to one of my biggest sources of happiness. I am really glad every day that I get to read everyone's work and engage with other people, even if it's just small formal conversation. So yeah- thank you, and I hope my gift was able to bring a smile to your face, even if just a bit.

If you have trouble getting the gift just tell me in the comments. You are supposed to click on your respective work names (The ones that go after the Merry Christmas) Sorry I couldn't put the images themselves on the work. I- I did not know how to do it :"p But yeah, tell me if there's any problems, I really want you all to see it. ( I am having several technical problems, thank you twice to Cora for telling me so I don't have to go through the shame with the others)

I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas and an amazing New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said before, a couple of fic should be uploaded by the time this is. I would appreciate if you'd check 'em out. You don't have to! Of course, I mean, one is a not so serious Christmas special (not really creative, kind of a cliche) and the other requires one to read through various old chapters of mine. Whatever you please!
> 
> Thank you for your time and have a wonderful holiday!


End file.
